


Love and Trust

by SarahBug



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, My First Smut, Smut, True Love, Trust, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBug/pseuds/SarahBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true. Flynn Ryder has had plenty of experience with the opposite sex. But he also knew, his new wife was a different woman by far. And this young woman would be very surprised to find out what happens when her and her new Husband arrive home on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I Mention I Love You?

It's true. Flynn Ryder has had plenty of experience with the opposite sex. But he also knew, his new wife was a different woman by far. She was innocent and sweet. She was brilliant, definitely, but living in a tower for 18 years was going to make their relationship a bit difficult. What children normally learn in their young teens, she still had no idea about. Sure, she had her books, but only books picked out by Gothel, so this young woman would be very surprised to find out what happens when her and her new Husband arrive home after their wedding...

"Did I mention I love you?" Eugene whispers in Rapunzel's ear. She giggles and squeezes his hand.

"Only a million times!" He is taken over by her smile. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. "But I love you, too, Eugene."

He sighs and wraps his free arm around her as they walk down the hall to their new room in the palace. They were both exhausted from the long day. The entire reception was full of people neither of them knew, but were expected to be nice to. The awkward tension lasted for hours on end, and both were happy it was over.

"So Mrs. Fitzherbert, how does it feel to be married to the most handsome man in the kingdom?" The "smolder" is back and she chuckles again.

"Well, Mr. Fitzherbert, I agree that my husband is the most handsome man in the kingdom," He smirked, nodding his head. "But he is also the most arrogant." She glances up at him through her long lashes. He gasps, reaching for his heart in mock shock.

"I am offended! You may be the princess now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with that." He reaches down to her waist and starts tickling her, causing snorts and laughter. "Oh my that's lady-like!" She smacks his shoulder and runs toward to the door to their room. "You are awful Eugene." Her smile only gets bigger and as she unlocks the door her mouth drops.

"This room... It's huge!" He catches up to her and can't believe how extravagant it is. The room is bigger than the small homes in the village and the bed is amazing, white sheets with black lace trim.

Eugene leans against the door frame and watches as Rapunzel heads straight for it, bouncing and laughing. Pillows fly off and she throws one, hitting him square in the chest.

"Oh no, not again, princess!" He grabs hold of her and twirls her around, kissing her wildly, down her neck and across her shoulders. She feels flustered and holds his neck biting her lip. He stops at her chest and looks at her.

"Everything alright?" She asks, peering at him curiously.

He sighs. "Rapunzel, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" Her brow comes together obviously confused.

"Um, well, I guess I will bathe and go to sleep. With you I suppose, I didn't really give it much thought." He nods, thinking about what to say next.

"Is that a problem? I'm sure I can sleep in a different room if you like?" She suggests. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, honey. I don't want you to go to a different room. Actually.. I would like to try something with you." He looks at her nervously. Obviously this would be her first time with a man, and he wonders if he should even consider it so soon. He doesn't want to take advantage, but she isn't a child. He doesn't know how much she is aware of, hell, she may not even know much about her own anatomy, but he's going to try.

"Ok! What do you mean, Eugene?" She looks up at him with those beautiful green eyes.

"Well, um.. You know I love you, right? And I would never hurt you?" He looks almost desperate.

She smiles. "Of course, silly. And I love you."

"Ok, good. Do you trust me?" She stares for a few moments, skeptical.

"Yes. I do."

He nods and takes her face in his hands. He leans forward and kisses her softly, slowly rubbing his thumb across her cheek. She sighs and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Smiling, he moves his lips to her ear and whispers, "turn around."

She turns but looks over her shoulder at him with a questioning look. He takes the white ribbon between her shoulder blades and slowly unties it, loosening the dress. "Eugene... What are you-" She clutches her chest suddenly embarrassed.

He leans closer, "You trust me right? I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. But.. believe me, you will like this." He smiles slightly, with pleading eyes.

"Ok.." She looks at him, confusion still evident in those beautiful green eyes, but not worried. "I trust you." Eugene nods and continues until the dress falls to her feet. She stands with only undergarments on, slightly embarrassed.

He picks up the dress and moves it to a nearby chair. With shaky hands, he begins to take off his coat and dress pants. Placing them beside the white dress he kisses his wife again, but with more passion, and lifts her onto the bed. This comes with a squeal and giggle, muffled by another kiss.

He holds her shoulders close feeling her chest against his. Eugene can feel the blood coursing through his body. Trying to control himself he takes a deep breath and pulls his shirt over his shoulders. She is mesmerized by his body, and runs her hands over his chest, smiling when his breath becomes a tad sharper. Rapunzel smiles and there's a hint of lust in her eyes. She turns around, allowing him access to her corset.

Surprised by her confidence, he loosens it and begins kissing her shoulders, nibbling at her neck. She shivers, still holding her undergarment she turns around, nervous once more. He cups her face and smiles, taking hold of this piece of clothing and lifts it over her head. Trying not to stare, which would only make the situation worse for her, he pulls her legs in front of her, giving him access. He brings her lips to his once more, licking her top lip for entrance. A sigh escapes her mouth and he feels a tightness in his pants. He brings his hand up her leg, past her knee. His breathing becomes shallow and she kisses him harder. His hand reaches her mound and softly caresses it, bringing a moan from the young girl beneath him.

He continues touching this unexplored area for a few moments, feeling the wetness through the fabric. She moans, leaning into her husband and gripping his other hand on the mattress. He stops, bringing a sigh and confused expression from her. Eugene reaches the top of the fabric pulling it down over her knees and finally throws them to the ground.

He pulls away and looks at her, unable to help himself. She blushes and covers herself.

"You are so beautiful." He says, his voice husky. She smiles and looks at him beneath her lashes, "You're not too bad yourself." She releases her breasts, uncovering herself for him to see. That vulnerability is back, but she never looks away from him. She wants him close to her, wants to feel his lips on hers.

"How do you feel?," He asks. She giggles, "Well," She looks between them and down at herself. "A little embarrassed." She giggles. "But, it feels right. I know that.." Her words trail off as his hand begins trailing up her leg once more, remembering the wonderful feelings he gave her moments before. "I know that this.. feels right." She swallows and he grins.

Before he reaches her center, she stops his hand, gripping it to her thigh. "Wait."

His smile fades, too fast, he thought, I went too fast. She doesn't seem afraid, but determined. "It's not fair," she says, still whispering. Her other hand lifts off the bed, his eyes follow and he holds his breath. Her small hand finally reaches his waist, touching the top of his trousers. "Why do you get to keep your undergarments on?" He lets out a short laugh, unbelieving.

"I suppose you're right, that is unfair." He stares at his beautiful wife as she begins to pull on the fabric watching with wide eyes. He lifts his body, allowing her to pull it completely off and her eyes stare at his growing member. The surprise is evident in her face, but all worry washes away as he leans in to kiss her. She is amazed, never has she ever had a feeling consume her entire body before. She was trembling, but not from the temperature of the room. She had so many emotions: Happiness, confusion, fear. And yet, she didn't stop him. She let him touch her. He lays her head on the pillow, leaning over her naked body, his hand grazing her shoulder and down her arm. She shivers again and he pulls away, looking into her eyes. He doesn't look away as his hand reaches her thigh.  
A burning grew between her legs, making her want to be closer, wanting him to touch her. And finally, his hand reached its destination and she let out a sigh.

He felt a groan almost escape his lips as she bit her lip. He kissed her once more, moving his finger over her folds. She was aroused and ready, whether she was aware or not.

He slowly slid one finger inside, watching her as he did. Her brow furrowed, and he wondered if he hurt her, but then she moaned leaning her head against his shoulder. His breathing hitched and he realized he would be happy if only to pleasure her.


	2. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continued) It's true. Flynn Ryder has had plenty of experience with the opposite sex. But he also knew, his new wife was a different woman by far. And this young woman would be very surprised to find out what happens when her and her new Husband arrive home on their wedding night.

"Eugene.." She whimpered.

These new feelings were washing over her as he slid his finger in and out, grazing her bud. She felt her whole body tingle, and her hips thrust forward as he found that one spot. Her body was growing warm and he could feel her getting close. His breathing was shallow as he watched her body beneath him.

Bringing his hand away from her mound, he maneuvered her legs around him, bringing himself close to her.

He looked over her body in awe. This girl, this woman, before him was an angel and for some unknown reason, God found him worthy. He leaned forward and brought his forehead to hers, needing her close.

She looked up in wonderment. He was beautiful. The smile on his lips, not the usual smirk she fell in love with, but real, true happiness.

Eugene slid his right hand up her body, from her thigh to her bottom, squeezing slightly. He hears a small laugh and looks up. She lets out a breath, as if she was holding it in, and smiles. From there his hand goes up her back to her shoulders and to the nape of her neck. His thumb grazes her cheek and he kisses her softly.

Pulling away, she looks down and sees his manhood, assuming what will happen next. Worry comes over her and her body shivers involuntarily.

'But... wait... it can't go in.. there?' she thinks.

He notices her expression. "Are you ok, Rapunzel. We can stop. " Eugene starts to sit up, almost ashamed to have gone so far with her, but she pulls him back. He's closer and can feel her chest against his own.

"This is going to be embarrassing, but.. Eugene? What are you.. um." She closes her eyes for a moment, pulling herself together. It was very hard to think with his body, so warm, and so close to hers. She sighs. "What are you going to do with... that?" Her face grows bright red and she shakes her head, trying to bury herself beneath the pillows.

'Great, Rapunzel. You've ruined everything!'

He looks down awkwardly but brings his hand back to her thigh and she swallows. Looking back up at her, he slides his finger back inside. A small moan escapes her mouth and her head lifts off the pillows.

"Does this... feel good, Rapunzel?" She nods, sighing.

"Y-yes."

Slowly removing his finger once more, he brings his member at her entrance.

"Just.. relax." He swallows and presses his cheek to hers, kissing her neck. Her body stiffens as he gently slides his member inside. Her walls wrap around him and his mouth goes ajar. She grips his arms, sinking her nails into his flesh. This brings an unexpected moan from her husband and a jolt from his lower body. She closes her eyes, getting used to the feel of him. There is a slight pain, but the feeling fades as he pulls out and slowly back in.

His nose touches hers and she reaches for his neck, kissing him hard. He sinks against her, giving himself all to her.

"I love you so much" He breathes. Eugene begins to kiss her neck and shoulders, everywhere, never taking his lips from her salty skin.

She gasps when he starts kissing her chest, blushing wildly, but uncaring. Rapunzel whimpers, loving this new sensation.

His thrusts become quicker and he feels her hips lift off the bed, trying to get nearer. He pushes her bottom back to the mattress, going deeper, filling her to the hilt and they both release moans.

Her legs wrap around his. He's almost there, and he can feel her tightening, bringing him almost to the edge. He holds back, bringing his hand to her center, grazing her bud.

She's becoming almost frantic, oblivious to the loud moans she's producing and that is orgasmic enough to her husband. She runs her hands up his arms, digging her nails once more into his neck. Her body tightens and he can feel her reaching her peak, and after a few hard thrusts they release almost simultaneously. They are silent for a few moments, gazing at one another.

"I love you, too," Rapunzel whispers, her beautiful eyes boring into his. And he kisses her, savoring this moment, this woman clinging to his body beneath him, just like he would for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. =) Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and what I can improve on.   
> This was not error free, by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm pretty proud of it. Kudos to all you commenters! =P

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! It's pretty rocky, but I had just watched Tangled when I wrote most of this and I was feeling like they needed some smut. I was trying really hard not to make them OOC.


End file.
